Alone
by Steh-chan
Summary: A tristeza ocasionada pela partida, a dor da solidão e a distância. Os sentimentos de Sakura e Sasuke depois de tantos anos separados. Esperança, busca, dúvidas, erros e arrependimentos. Uma determinação inabalável. Songfic / SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence ao tio Kishi. O Sasuke e o An Cafe não me pertencem ;____;

**Alone**

Amanhecia em Konoha., era dia de treinamento e todos estavam ansiosos pelo torneio que seria em breve. Nele só passariam os melhores e todos estavam se esforçando para treinar ao máximo, conseguir uma boa colocação e provar seu potencial. Tsunade havia convocado diversos líderes de Nações Shinobis para que comparecessem ao torneio. Nesse torneio competiriam ninjas de várias vilas e seria de grande importância para que cada nação pudesse demonstrar a força de seus shinobis, pois assim conseguiriam mais prestígio e solicitações para novas missões.

Sakura acordara cedo, mal conseguira dormir. Havia se acostumado com a insônia, sempre era a primeira a chegar quando marcava de se encontrar com seus companheiros de time e sempre tinha que esperá-los por minutos, pois costuma chegar minutos antes do combinado. Ela então se levantou de sua cama, percorreu o quarto com os olhos e os fixou em um ponto específico do lugar: a foto de seu antigo time. Todos os dias eram assim, sempre que acordava, era a primeira coisa para qual ela olhava. Sakura foi ao móvel onde a imagem estava e a pegou, a olhava com o semblante triste e distante. Depois de alguns minutos, foi à direção da janela e sentou-se na beirada da mesma. Como era nostálgica aquela sensação, como ela queria que aquele tempo voltasse e que eles pudessem estar juntos de novo.

**Itsukara kodoku wo hitori de kanji ikitekita?**

_Desde quando eu vim vivendo um sentimento triste?_

**Itsukara kyori wo kanjite sugoshitekita?**

_Desde quando eu vim sentindo a distância?_

Sakura fixava seu olhar em apenas uma pessoa na foto, aquele que não via há tanto tempo, aquele que ela não esquecera e nutria esperanças que um dia retornaria para vila, retornaria para ela. Sakura levou a imagem para perto do peito, abraçando-a e deixando que lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos. Sentia-se como se tudo tivesse perdido o sentido, como se seus sonhos e tudo aquilo que lutara para conseguir fossem tirados dela. Desde que Sasuke partira da vila, essa angústia não a abandonara. Uma dor que não pôde ser curada. Um sentimento triste, que não queria deixá-la. Uma dor da qual não conseguia se desprender, pois era mais forte do que ela. Um sentimento ocasionado pela distância.

A cada dia que se passava sua dor só aumentava. Era algo do qual ela mesma gostaria de se livrar, mas não conseguia, pois não poderia deixar de amá-lo e muito menos esquecê-lo. Nada mais tinha sentido, ela não mais vivia, apenas sobrevivia, aguardando o dia em que ele voltasse. Sasuke foi seu primeiro e único amor, não se sentia motivada sabendo que não o veria. Costumava sempre a se entusiasmar quando começava um novo dia, mas agora, não era mais assim. Para ela seria somente mais um dia, apenas mais um dia sem ele. Mais um dia sem poder vê-lo, de poder estar perto dele, poder senti-lo, ver o seu olhar sereno, sua expressão séria ou até mesmo ouvir sua voz. Apenas mais um dia que teria que suportar sem tê-lo por perto.

Sakura enxugou as lágrimas que ainda escorriam por seu rosto e após um longo suspiro, levantou-se e recolocou a foto de onde a havia tirado. Depois disso, tomou banho e após tomar seu café da manhã, foi até o local onde havia combinado de se encontrar com Naruto e Sai, para que treinassem juntos para o campeonato que seria após dois dias. Sakura passava a maior parte de seu tempo, no hospital de Konoha, o que fazia com que ela aprimorasse seus jutsus medicinais, mas agora iria se focar em melhorar seu taijutsu.

Sasuke estava em seu quarto, se preparando para uma missão da Akatsuki que lhe fora confiada por Madara. Ele não gostava de sair em missões para Akatsuki, mas aceitara, pois percebeu que poderia tirar algum proveito para si e treinar para aprimorar os poderes de seu FMS. Mas havia algo que perturbava Sasuke, ou melhor, um sentimento que teimava em se manifestar. Por que ele estava se sentindo assim? Por que esse maldito sentimento insistia em manter-se presente? Um sentimento de solidão do qual ele queria se livrar. Era algo que o irritava, ele não gostava de se sentir assim, pois o fazia sentir-se fraco.

**Hitori de iki Hitori de uta utai Itsudemo sugoshitekita**

_Vivendo sozinho, cantando uma música sozinho_

_Eu sempre vivi desta forma_

**Arifureta yasashisa jya ima wa mou todokanai**

_A bondade que transbordou antes, agora não vem pra mim_

Havia anos desde que abandonara Konoha, por que de repente ele começara a relembrar de seu passado em sua antiga vila? Era algo que ele queria esquecer, pois era um sentimento inútil. Nada voltaria a ser como antes, o que passou jamais voltaria. Ele já havia se acostumado com a solidão desde o massacre de seu clã, sempre esteve sozinho e por que se incomodaria com isso justo agora? Era tolice pensar sobre o passado.

Mas mesmo sabendo que era algo do qual deveria se desprender, a memória dela se fazia presente. Ele ainda se lembrava de Sakura e de como a sua presença o tranqüiliza e o fazia sentir-se melhor. Sem tê-la por perto, sentia como se faltasse alguma coisa, ele sentia um vazio que apenas ela conseguiria preencher. Sentia falta daquela tranqüilidade que só sentia quando estava com ela.

Ele sabia que teria que esquecê-la, repelir esse sentimento que o atormentava e que certas vezes, quase mudava o foco de seus objetivos. Já havia feito sua escolha, estava decido sobre qual caminho iria trilhar e nada mudaria isso. Nada o que havia acontecido antes importava. A presença de seus amigos já não era mais necessária. Ele não poderia deixar-se enganar pela paz que sentira quando estava com ela, a alegria que emanava de seu sorriso, seu olhar sempre coberto de ternura e sua bondade. Ele era um vingador e nada o que deixou para trás seria preciso. Agora tudo o que lhe importava, era vingar a morte de sua família e o extermínio de seu clã.

**Hitori de iru kono kodoku ga...**

_Eu estou sozinho na solidão..._

Agora ele estava sozinho, todos os seus objetivos estavam na escuridão. Não era algo que o incomodava, faria tudo o que fosse preciso para alcançar seus objetivos. A solidão era apenas mais um degrau que teria que subir na busca daquilo que almejava. E para ele, a solidão era algo tão comum, que nem mesmo era vista como um obstáculo.

Sasuke foi tirado de seus devaneios, quando ouviu que alguém batia na porta de seu quarto. Ele terminou de arrumar os equipamentos ninjas que levaria consigo para a missão e foi até a porta para ver quem era.

- O que você quer? – Disse se virando e se afastando ao ver quem era a pessoa que batera na porta.

- Vim ver se já está tudo pronto – disse Madara adentrando o quarto.

- Sim. – Sasuke respondeu apático.

- Você sabe que essa missão é de extrema importância para nós, não é mesmo? – Madara lhe disse com tom de desconfiança. Sasuke apenas o olhara com a sua expressão séria de sempre. – O sucesso desta missão será crucial para que tenhamos um bom resultado na guerra.

- E o que eu receberei em troca? – Retorquiu Sasuke, estreitando os olhos.

- Você conseguirá mais poder para concluir sua vingança – disse em resposta, em um tom de curiosidade -, é isso que você quer, não é?

Sasuke considerou Madara por um momento, pensando no que lhe dissera. Realmente a idéia lhe agradara, era isso o que ele queria. Faria tudo em troca de mais poder.

- Tudo bem – respondeu e começou a andar em direção à porta.

- Conto com você – foi tudo o que Sasuke ouviu assim que deixara o quarto. Agora tudo o que queria era completar a missão o mais rápido possível para poder seguir em frente com seus objetivos.

Sakura passara quase todo dia treinando com Naruto e Sai. Percebera que estava mais rápida e que seu taijutsu havia evoluído bastante. Estava exausta, Naruto usara seus clones das sombras diversas vezes contra ela e isso a fez perder a energia e quase não tinha mais chakra. Precisava descansar.

Ela de repente começou e a se afastar do campo de treinamento, onde seus amigos estavam e foi em direção a uma árvore que havia perto dali, onde se sentou, removendo suas luvas, fechou os olhos, apoiando as costas e cabeça na árvore e respirou fundo, tentando recuperar suas forças. Foi quando ouviu um grito bem a sua frente.

- Sakura-chan, o que está fazendo? – Berrou o loiro ao se aproximar.

- Estou exausta, Naruto – respondeu, o olhando desanimada. – Preciso descansar.

- O que? – Gritou ele, vendo que ela voltara a fechar os olhos. – Mas nós mal começamos a treinar!

- Nós passamos o dia inteiro treinando, é impossível que você não esteja cansado! - Retorquiu.

- Ainda tenho energia de sobra! – Naruto respondeu com um sorriso, levando o punho ao peito enquanto o estufava.

Sakura o considerou por um longo tempo, admirada com o ânimo do garoto. Ela apreciava a disposição de Naruto. Onde ele guardava tanta energia? Ele era persistente, ela tinha que admitir.

**Itsukara egao wo furimaku koto ni nareteita?**

_Desde quando eu tenho te usado para fingir que sorrio?_

**Itsukara hontou no egao wo ushinatteita?**

_Desde quando eu perdi o meu sorriso verdadeiro?_

- Eu já estou quase sem chackra – ela disse, concentrando um pouco de seu chakra na mão. – Continuem a treinar sem mim – sugeriu, cessando seu chakra e abaixando a mão.

- Sakura tem razão, Naruto – Sai interveio. – Nós passamos o dia inteiro treinando, precisamos descansar.

Naruto nada respondeu, apenas virou seu rosto em direção contrária a deles, contrariado.

- Naruto, nós continuamos amanhã – Sakura tentou animá-lo. – O campeonato é daqui a dois dias, ainda temos tempo.

- Não é isso – Naruto respondeu cabisbaixo. Sakura e Sai o olharam surpresos.

- O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Sakura.

- Desde nosso último reencontro com o Sasuke, eu prometi a mim mesmo que iria treinar o máximo que pudesse. – conclui cerrando os punhos.

- Naruto... – Sakura ficou impressionada com a resposta do garoto.

- Pois eu acho que você já fez tudo o que podia – a voz de Sai se fez presente. – Você fez de tudo para convencer o Sasuke a voltar e mesmo assim não adiantou. Sasuke não voltará, ele rompeu os laços que tinha com vocês. – Sakura o olhou boquiaberta.

- Você pode estar certo... – disse Naruto, erguendo a cabeça e sorrindo. – Sasuke pode ter cortado os laços que tinha, mas eu não os rompi e não será por isso que eu desistirei dele. Sasuke é meu amigo e jamais deixarei de tentar salvá-lo.

Sakura e Sai ficaram imóveis, surpresos com a resposta de Naruto. Ele não desistira, sua determinação era inabalável.

- E é por isso que eu treino e tento me tornar cada vez mais forte – disse voltando-se para encarar Sakura -, para fazer com que o Time Sete possa sorrir unido novamente. – Sakura sorriu em resposta.

_- Obrigada, Naruto..._ – Sakura o agradecia mentalmente. Talvez ela ainda pudesse ter esperanças de ver o Time Sete unido novamente com o Sasuke incluído.

**Tsuyogaru koto shika dekinakute amaeru koto sura dekinakute**

_Eu só posso tentar ser forte porque eu não posso ser agradável_

**Ai no toboshisa ni furueteitayo subete ga hanareteyuku you de**

_E eu tremia por causa da falta de amor como se tudo estivesse me separando_

Sakura se sentiu um pouco mais aliviada com a determinação de Naruto. Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido. Ela deveria continuar a ter esperanças de ter Sasuke novamente na vila, junto com eles e mais importante de tudo, saber que ele estava bem e em segurança, longe de Madara e de qualquer outra coisa que pudesse afetá-lo ou complicá-lo ainda mais.

Era torturante para Sakura não ter notícias sobre Sasuke, não saber com ele estava. Todos os dias pegava-se perguntando se ele estaria bem ou o que ele estaria fazendo. Sentia-se aflita e temerosa sobre os rumos que Sasuke escolhera para completar a sua vingança. Era um caminho perigoso, e tudo poderia acontecer. Ela torturava-se mentalmente, cheia de dúvidas e preocupações.

Mas ela tinha que ser forte e tentar seguir em frente. Naruto estava certo, eles não poderiam desistir de Sasuke e ela o ajudaria no que fosse preciso na jornada incessante para tentar trazê-lo de volta. Ela também se esforçaria, treinaria o máximo que pudesse e se superaria. Não queria deixar tudo nas costas de Naruto, também queria ajudar. Ela mais do que ninguém sofria com a ausência de Sasuke e não mediria esforços para tentar acabar com esse sofrimento de anos que eles passaram longe de seu companheiro de time. Estava cansada dessa angústia, de sentir-se fraca, temerosa e desesperançosa. De se sentir em um mondo solitário, onde seus sonhos não fossem possíveis, onde não havia nada além de tristeza e amargura, um mundo separado dos demais. Faria com que tudo isso parasse, ela iria mudar essa situação, mesmo que isso ainda demorasse um pouco.

**Tokei shikake no shiawase wa boku wo okizari ni shiteitta**

_O ajuste do relógio de felicidade me deixou pra trás e no final, tudo foi caindo_

**Kekkyoku nanimo kamo kuzure ochiteitta**

_Eu gritei seriamente_

Sasuke já havia completado metade da sua missão. Estava percorrendo a floresta em busca do pergaminho que estava com dois ninjas que deveria encontrar. Era um pergaminho com um jutsu que Madara lhe havia pedido para buscar. Já haviam algumas horas desde que começara a procurar, mas ainda não tinha os encontrado. Eles não estavam no local onde Madara lhe havia dito que os encontraria e isso fez com que Sasuke ficasse um pouco desconfiado.

Sasuke continuou a procurar, depois parou em cima de uma árvore, tentando encontrar alguma pista do paradeiro dos ninjas. Foi quando avistou duas pessoas, um homem e uma mulher, com características semelhantes das que lhe foram informadas por Madara. Ele começou a se aproximar sorrateiramente, entre as árvores e de repente a mulher se virou e ele pôde ver claramente suas feições. Com certeza era ela, não lhe restavam mais dúvidas.

- Vocês estão com algo de meu interesse – disse Sasuke, se pondo em frente aos dois ninjas.

- Quem é você? – perguntou a mulher, assustada e se afastando dele.

- Isso não importa – Sasuke respondeu, tirando sua katana e apontando para eles. – Entreguem-me o pergaminho.

O ninja que estava com a mulher, se pôs na frente dela e começou a correr em direção à Sasuke, levando com sigo uma kunai.

- Hayato, não! – a mulher gritou.

Sasuke logo se pôs em guarda e contra-atacou. Aquele shinobi era ágil e experiente, mas mesmo assim não fora páreo para Sasuke, que o imobilizou, apontando a katana para seu pescoço.

- Eu vou dizer apenas mais uma vez – disse, o encarando friamente com o Sharingan ativado. -, me entregue o pergaminho.

- Não. – respondeu convicto.

- Então não me resta outra escolha.

Dizendo isso, Sasuke levantou sua kusanagi, quando sentiu que alguém acabara de entrar em meio aos dois.

- Eu não permitirei que você encoste nem mais um dedo nele – a kunoichi interveio, apontando-lhe uma kunai e o olhando nos olhos.

_- Aqueles olhos..._ – Sasuke se pôs a pensar.

Aquela cena lhe remetera a acontecimentos passados. Aqueles mesmos olhos, dispostos a enfrentar tudo e todos. Aquele mesmo olhar que diversas vezes já presenciou quando Sakura se pusera em sua frente para protegê-lo. De repente, Sasuke se permitiu relembrar das vezes em que ela o protegera e em como ficava determinada quando isso acontecia. A mente de Sasuke começou a ser povoada por várias lembranças, vários momentos dos quais ele tentava se esquecer, mas não obtivera êxito e todas a lembranças puseram-se claras.

**Hitasura sakenda mijyuku na uta ha**

_Uma canção imatura para você_

**Ichiban daiji na kimi tachi wo**

_O que é tão importante para mim_

**Asu he to tsureteikezu sora ni kieteiku**

_Colocando de lado para amanhã sair no céu_

Sasuke então abaixou sua espada, dando as costas para os dois e começando a se afastar, mas parou quando ouviu uma voz confusa voltando-se para ele.

- O que houve? – A kunoichi o indagava.

- Humpf! – Sasuke apenas deu de ombros e sumiu de sua vista, deixando para trás expressões confusas, mas ao mesmo tempo, aliviadas.

Enquanto Sasuke se afastava, começava a se perguntar sobre o que ele acabara de fazer. Por que ele fez aquilo? Era de extrema importância que eles obtivessem aquele pergaminho para conseguirem um bom resultado na guerra. Foi então que a imagem dela apareceu em sua mente. Foi a lembrança de Sakura, aquela que sempre esteve ao seu lado em todos os momentos. Não seria capaz de ir contra o que sentira quando viu naquela mulher, o mesmo olhar, a mesma determinação. O pergaminho não mais lhe importava, poderiam muito bem seguir com os planos com ou sem ele. Sasuke apenas queria que seus pensamentos alcançassem Sakura, e que sua verdadeira mensagem lhe fosse entregue. Talvez algum dia poderiam voltar a ficar juntos outra vez.

Sakura estava voltando para casa, depois de treinar arduamente durante todo o dia com Naruto e Sai, quando parou em um ponto específico da vila. Era o lugar onde ela o vira pela última vez, antes dele deixar a vila. Fora ali, naquele banco, onde ele a deixara desacordada. Sakua então, se aproximou do banco e se sentou.

**Ao sugita ano sora wa boku ni wa mabushiku mienakatta**

_Para mim o céu era tão azul, foi tão gritante que eu poderia ver-lo_

**Todokanai utagoe ha ai wo suri nuketeku**

_A voz que não consegue chegar até você perde o amor_

Ela começou a se lembrar dos dias quando ele ainda estava em Konoha e de todos os momentos que passaram juntos. Era tão nostálgico pensar sobre aquilo, ela era tão feliz quando Sasuke estava com ela. Mas sua alegria se transformara em tristeza no dia em que ele partira, deixando apenas um "obrigado". Se ela soubesse que aquilo um dia acabaria, com certeza ela teria aproveitado ainda mais.

Sakura muitas vezes perdeu as esperanças de que ele algum dia voltaria e se sentiu desmotivada a continuar indo atrás e tentar convencê-lo a voltar. Mas isso logo passava, pois seu desejo de tê-lo de volta era maior do que tudo. Esse era o seu sonho, do qual ela jamais poderia desistir. Ela tinha esperanças de que um dia todo ódio que tomava conta de Sasuke acabaria e ele então, pudesse ser feliz, sem se apegar tanto ao passado e se martirizar pelo que acontecera com seu clã.

O amor de Sakura por Sasuke era maior e mais forte do que tudo e ela seguiria em frente, esperando ansiosamente pelo dia que Sasuke voltaria e pudessem retomar suas vidas, ver o seu time unido novamente e sorrirem juntos, ficar unidos para sempre e poder viver tranquilamente, sem temer o amanhã.

- Só espero que minhas palavras cheguem até você... – Disse Sakura, depois de um suspiro, olhando para o céu.

Sasuke acabara de chegar ao esconderijo da Akatsuki depois de sua missão e seguia em direção ao seu quarto, pensando no que fizera. Foi quando ouviu a voz de Madara vinda por trás de si e então se virou para ele.

- E então, como foi? – Perguntou Madara.

- Não encontrei os ninjas que estavam com o pergaminho. – Madara o olhou desconfiado e ao mesmo tempo irritado.

- Talvez tenham sido avisados que seriam procurados – disse Madara o testando.

- Pode ser – Sasuke retorquiu, dando-lhe as costas e começou a rumar para seu quarto, mas parou quando viu que Madara continuara a falar.

- Estou impressionado – Madara lhe provocou -, não é de seu feitio falhar.

- Humpf! – Sasuke então, continuou a caminhar, deixando um Madara duvidoso para trás.

**Hitori de iki hitori de uta utai Itsudemo sugoshitekita**

_Vivendo sozinho, cantando uma música sozinho_

_Eu sempre vivi desta forma_

**Arifureta yasashisa jya ima wa mou todokanai**

_A bondade que transbordou antes agora, não vem pra mim_

Quando Sasuke chegou ao seu quarto, fechou a porta, se sentou e começou a pensar sobre o caminho que escolhera. Por um momento começou a questionar-se se era isso mesmo que ele queria, se valia mesmo a pena sacrificar tudo e até a sua própria felicidade por sua vingança. Várias dúvidas começaram a surgir em sua mente, talvez o que estava fazendo não fosse o correto e nem o melhor para ele. Lembrou-se da menina de cabelos róseos e orbes verdes, que sempre lhe olhava com carinho e lhe recebia com um sorriso. Talvez um dia ele largaria tudo isso, e voltaria para companhia daquela que ele amava e que era a única capaz de o fazer sentir como se sua vida ainda valesse a pena.

**Owari ~**

* * *

_N/A: Yatta! Consegui unir três das minhas paixões: Sasuke, SasuSaku e An Cafe *¬*_

_Sempre quis fazer uma songific SasuSaku com uma música do An Cafe *--*_

_Eu amo essa música e ela me faz lembrar do Sasuke e da Sakura *¬*_

_Etto... Gomen ne, por não ter feito o Sasuke e a Sakura se encontrarem na fic, _

_mas não combinaria com a letra da música _ *apedrejada*_

_E já sabem: minha primeira songfic, então... relevem e deixem reviews! ::33_

_NYAPPY! ~_


End file.
